From The Shadows
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: LEMON! DARK THEMES! YAOI! You know, all the good stuff xD Dont like? then dont click. Simple as that! Dark Link is given a mission to kidnap our fav hero! Yea heard this before. Dark turns good and they live happily every after BUT NOT THIS TIME! GASP!
1. A New Sureibu

AH! My friend got me thinking about certain lemon scenes and they were effecting the other stories so I just HAD to get it down and out of my head! XD

I don't own anything… besides this story line… Rated M for a reason! No flaming.

--s2--

_**From the Shadows**_

The sun vanished behind Death Mountain and night took over Hyrule. Creatures went back to their homes to sleep while Ganondorf-sama's monsters came out to terrorize the land. I watched the stars as they came into view. They were peaceful; comforting, unlike the earth that lays under it.

I blinked when I heard a scream. Looking around I saw a woman running from a bulblin. Not one of the smartest monsters, but they can kill disarmed prey. The woman ran pass me, not noticing my presents because of Ganon-sama's magic. She tripped over a tree root and screamed until the bulblin ended her life. It was her fault that she was walking around the forest, alone at night.

Footsteps where heard coming from behind me. I knew who it was so I didn't move. "Do you understand your mission?" Ganon-sama asked me sternly with his deep voice.

"Yes, Ganon-sama, I do." I answered. I turned and bowed with my right hand over my heart. "I will not fail you." I looked up and our crimson eyes met.

He nodded with satisfaction. "I will leave you then." Shadows of twilight surrounded him and soon after he was gone. Now I was visible to the world. I need to use my own powers for protection.

Quickly, I got to work. I merged with the shadows that the trees made with the aid of the moonlight. I moved through the darkness with great speed. Up, down, left, right, I made my way around Ordon. Finally I came to my destination: The Hero of Light's home.

I waited, still concealed within the dark shadows, by his door. I spotted him waving good-bye to someone out of my sight before he started to head towards me. He wore his hero clothes, green like his ancestors before him. Every generation there always seems to be a change in the outfit. In his generation he had bronze chain armour underneath as well as more detailed and high quality clothing.

He came up the ladder to his tree house. I watched as he opened the door and stopped. His pierced elf ears twitched in suspicion. His instincts are sharper than I expected. He walked inside calmly and I quietly followed in his shadow.

After lighting a lamp he searched the room with his sapphire eyes. He threw off his hat and glared. "I know you're there, you might as well show yourself." His voice was soft, but deadly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of it.

"I'm surprised that you were able to sense me." I said. I stayed in hiding and enjoyed the sight of him trying to seek me out. "What do you plan on doing if you ever find me, _hero_?" I mocked him, wondering how much I have to push in order to piss him off.

"Depends," he said as he looked out the window still looking for me.

"On what?" I laughed as he opened a chest that sat in the middle of the room. "I'm not in there, stupid."

He ignored my comment and answered my question. "On what your intentions are."

His shadow was behind him and I took the advantage and came out with my sword in my right hand. I grabbed him by his white undershirt's collar and placed my blade on his throat. "What if my intentions are to kidnap you?"

He didn't say anything. He kept still like a good hostage and tilted his head up in attempt to get further away from my weapon. I smirked while I removed his sword from his back and any other items he had. He growled slightly and I snickered. "Did you gain that habit from being a wolf for so long?" I finished removing everything that could be used against me and spun him around so he could get a look at his captor; my blade now at the back of his neck.

His eyes widened in confusion, much like the way I knew he would. "Y-you're…" He stuttered. "You're me…! You tried to kill the other Hyrule heroes!"

I smiled. "Well, not me personally, but my ancestors, yes. Ganon-sama's ancestors made copies of the heroes to throw them off."

"It never worked though." His smile matched mine. "Ganondorf is quite stupid to try the same thing again and again when it's a failing plan."

I took that as an insult towards me and kneed him in his stomach. He grunted and fell to the floor in pain. "I'm not a failure!" I held his chin and jolted his head up to face me. "Watch your words. One more slip up can cost you your life." He seemed to shrink under my blood red gaze. I grinned, I liked him frightened.

"Link!"

I looked at the closed door; the direction the small voice came from. Link's expression showed some apprehension. "Colin…" he whispered under his breath. There was a knock on the door, smiled again. "A friend of your's?" I asked.

Raising my hand towards the door I used my magic to swing it open. A gasp was heard from the small blond child when he saw Link and me.

I felt a sudden pain in my gut and forgot about my hold on the hero for one second. He took that advantage to elbow me and escaped, running for the young boy. "Colin! Run! Get out of here!" He yelled. The boy immediately turned and started down the ladder.

Getting up, I laughed. "You're not going to get away that easily, _hero_!"

He jumped, not bothering to use the ladder and ran behind the boy known as Colin. I walked over to the top of the ladder and, with my magic, sealed all the exits with walls of twilight. Now they are both my prisoners.

Someone new came to the sidelines of the scene. A middle age man with blond hair wearing those ugly Ordon clothes. He called out to Link getting his attention. "Rusl!" he called back. "Don't go near the wall!"

I hopped down to the ground and with my evil grin, walked towards Link and Colin; I ignored Rusl. Link guarded the child by standing in front of him like I knew he would. Of course that won't save the kid. I ran the last few steps and swatted Link away as if he were just a fly. I then grabbed the kid by his throat and hosted him up off the ground.

"Colin!" Rusl shouted.

Link came back and rammed into my side. I dropped the kid and fell to the dirt. "Leave him out of this!" Link demanded. "This has nothing to do with him! It's me that you want!" I observed as Link checked the child over to make sure I didn't hurt him too much. The kid coughed as he did so. I stood up, he followed like a mirror's reflection. "I'll go with you quietly if you let him go free."

"Typical." I spat. "You heroes are all the same. As long as one life will be spared you'll do everything in your power to save it. Even if it means your own self destruction." I advanced forward, closing in on him. Once my face was in front of his, knowing he could feel my breath, I continued. "It's will be entertaining to see your expression when you realise what you got yourself into." I snapped my fingers and the twilight wall busted into a gold mist.

Rusl ran to Colin and Link. I had to really listen to hear what he was saying. "What are you thinking, Link?" He whispered.

"I'll be fine," Link told him. "I'm sure I've been in worse situations. Besides, I don't want him hurting anyone in the village."

"Didn't Ganondorf die?"

"I guess not."

I grew bored and melted into the shadows. I came back up behind Link and took a tight hold on his arms placing them at his back and used a handy spell to keep them there. "If you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave now." I said to Rusl.

Link looked tempting and vulnerable, his neck wide open. Slowly I licked it and received a beautiful gasp of surprise. I looked at Rusl who seemed sickened by my action. I saw anger in his eyes as he threw a punch, but before it could hit I sank into the shadows again, this time with Link. We appeared near the exit that lead to out of Ordon.

The hero panted with his eyes closed tightly, he also began to lose his balance. I smirked. "Get use to the shadows, little hero." I said with amusement. "That's how we are going to travel for a while."

I flicked my black hair out of my face. I then turned my gaze at Rusl. "Follow us and I won't hesitate to cut the boy's head from his shoulders." I nodded my head at Colin to show who I was talking about. Rusl glared at me, but he appeared to understand for he stayed where he stood. Without another word I took Link and faded away into the darkness once more.

--s2--

Kakariko village was completely at peace. Everyone was asleep with their doors and windows shut so tiny bugs wouldn't crawl inside. The moon sat high up in the black sky for the stalhounds to howl at. The sound made me wonder if the hero howled at the moon while he was a wolf. I chuckled at the thought.

Looking around I found a old warehouse, the closes building to Eldin's pond. I think this will be a good place to make twilight and torment the life out of the hero like Ganon-sama instructed me to. I placed the unconscious hero down on the ground. He couldn't withstand the suffocating feeling of darkness and had passed out a long time ago. Hopefully he won't wake up until I finish making twilight and get him inside.

I turned my back to Link and faced the warehouse. Closing my red eyes I focused on the twilight that came from the other realm. Good thing Ganon-sama gave me both his powers as well as Zant's, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this. Carefully, I made the barrier. If I make it all around the village it wouldn't be much of a loss for me, but it can cause some problems. I rather avoid those troubles, what ever they may be, for I would like my job to be simple.

Opening my eyes I examined my work. The twilight wall was perfectly placed so it covered the warehouse and only the warehouse. Since I'm done with the twilight I went to back to the hero and threw him over my shoulder again. After, I walked though my twilight wall and laid him down on the dusty floor.

I stared at his unconscious body. "If only you could see how pathetic you look right now." I said to the lifeless being. Actually, he looked… kind of cute like that; so vulnerable. Is it wrong to have sexual feelings towards someone that looks almost exactly like you? Oh well, if it is, it's not like I ever play by any rules.

I kicked his boot in attempt to wake him up. Since he's in the twilight barrier he can't escape from me. While I, of course, can leave when ever I wish. "Wake up." I ordered sternly as I saw him move his head to the side.

His bight blue eyes finally opened. He looked around seeming lost. He then saw me. He then got up and tried to punch my face. With his weaken state it wasn't surprising that I caught his fist before it could make contact. I sighed in slight disappointment. "Is that really all you got up your sleeve?" I bent his wrist and forced him to kneel in slight pain. He gritted his teeth but let out no sounds to show his misery. "Your weak from the shadows. Being so pure will make it difficult for you to be in that dimension."

"What do you want from me?" He asked calmly, getting straight to the point.

I chuckled a little. "It's not I want really. It's what Ganon-sama wants. And what he wants is your life."

To my astonishment he echoed my chuckle. "So you're going to kill me?"

"I fail to see how this is funny to you." I said oddly. "It's your life that's in danger."

His snicker died down a bit. "I'm just laughing at how things like this always happen to me. Even after I killed Ganondorf."

"You didn't kill him." I told him. Yet he did greatly injured him and his dark magic hasn't been to good lately, but I wasn't about to let the _hero_ know about that.

I tossed his hand downwards and kicked the hero in the chest. He let out a small yelp and fell to the floor on his back. I then stepped over to him and knelt down and grabbed his shirt to host him up so he would meet my gaze. "Don't think that your going to simply die, hero. I have been ordered to torment you to your breaking point once we get to Ganon-sama's castle." He kept a serious look, but the way he was slightly shaking told his real emotions.

I smirked and leaned in so my cheek pressed against his. "In the mean time…" I whispered gently in his ear. "You're going to be my personal slave."

"What…?" I felt him tense up. He was shaking more now.

"You heard me." I said with a smirk on my face. "Everything thing I tell you to do you are to obey. If you don't…" I paused for a moment. I cupped my free hand between his legs and squeezed non too gently. He took in a sharp breath and tried to move away from the unwanted touch, but I kept him stationary. "… there will be a punishment." I finished. I then started to lightly bite his pointed ear.

He growled like the animal he was. "I don't care about me. I was ready for you to just kill me. What's a little torture before hand?"

I hummed in thought. I then found out how to get him to listen. "What about your village?" He flinched and I knew I had him caught. "Without you there to protect them, I can easily order a bunch of Ganon-sama's monsters to destroy the little helpless village, and all of those people living there will die along with it."

He tried to shove me off him. "You bastard!" he yelled to my surprise.

"My, my, hero. Quite a mouth you got." I laughed. "Such harsh words shouldn't be coming from your pure lips." I rubbed my thumb over the said lips. So soft, pure and untouched. Well… until now that is.

He grabbed the hand on his crotch. "Let go of me." he weakly commanded. Apparently, he still doesn't understand his place.

"You will obey my orders." I explained to him. "Refuse, and your village goes up in flames. Understand?" I stoked his member lightly through the fabric of his leggings.

The hero bite his bottom lip because of my touch. I repeated my question in a slightly threatening matter. Slowly he nodded his head. "Yes…"

"Good." I smiled at my achievement. "Now show me your understanding by striping." I released him so he could do so and sat leaning against the random statue in the middle of the room that I knew lead to a secret escape root.

There was no answer from him. He simply stood up and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. Without that stupid hat-- that I even refuse to wear --he looked adorable. You could see how young he was without it. He can't be more than eighteen or nineteen years old. I watched him as he removed his belts and started to look at our differences. Of course, I had black hair and crimson eyes while he was blond with bright sapphire eyes, but there are others. He had a tan from being in the sun all that time trying to save the land, while I have very pale looking skin from never being out in the sun. I always stuck to the shadows. I don't even know what the sun's warmth feels like.

He was almost done taking his clothes off. Only his leggings remained. I saw his face flush in embarrassment. I grinned. "Come on, hero." I darkly encouraged. "Lose them."

"I-- I--" he stammered cutely. "W-why do you even want me to do this?" He tried to glare at me.

My grin grew into a smile. I took off my belt and pulled down my leggings a bit to release my hard member. I observed in amusement as his eyes widened slightly before closing them and turned his head away. "What's wrong, hero?" I chucked loudly. "It's no different from your own."

"Your's…" His voice was so low I could barely hear him. "It's… a lot bigger…" He finally got out.

I stared at him in curiosity. "What? Don't tell me you never even pleasured yourself before." I got no answer from him and it shocked me. Almost a fully grown man has never masturbated before? "I see…" My smirk disappeared for a moment, but soon came back again. "Come here." I ordered as I held out my hand to him.

He opened his eyes again and stared at my waiting hand. Slowly, he stepped forward and took it. He gasped as I pulled him to his knees. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to do that." I smiled, thinking of him pleasuring himself in front of me. "But, that will have to wait until we get back to Ganon-sama's castle. As for right now…" I pushed his head down to come face to face with my awaiting crotch. "I'm demanding you to suck me off."

The hero looked a little frightened. He took in a deep breath and gradually released it. The warmth of his breath felt good as it gently blew against my member. He took the tip in his pure mouth and I couldn't help but thrust myself all the way in. He gagged and choked as I forced him to deep throat me; what a wonderful sound. I watched with lust filled eyes as he tried to calm himself and suck me the best he could with me shoving in and out repeatedly. I held the back of his head and pushed in as far as I could go. I bet he's having a hard time breathing right now, but Goddesses this felt so good.

I was feeling myself about to release. I grabbed the hero's blond hair tightly and held him still. "You… will swallow…" I panted out. I moaned low in my throat as I came in his mouth. He did what he told to the best of his ability as I settled my breathing. I ran my fingers through his hair and allowed him to pull away. He coughed harshly, trying to catch his breath while his face screwed up in revolting way.

I pulled up my pants and pulled him closer. He made a small noise of disapproval, but it doesn't matter what he wants. I made him sit in my lap with his bare back pressed up against my chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed the nape of his neck almost lovingly before biting down on it. He yelped, but didn't try to stop me. I sucked on the tiny wound I made and licked off the blood. Afterwards, I looked at my handy work. A dark red hickey marked his skin, showing that he belonged to me.

"You're mine, Link." I used his name for the first time. "No one else is allowed to touch you without my permission." He glared slightly at the floor. "Tell me who you belong to." I commanded as I bit his ear ring and tugged on it lightly.

He barred his teeth. For a moment I thought he was going to refuse. I was proven wrong. "You, Dark." He said smoothly.

I smiled and licked the inside of his ear. He shivered from the action. "That's not the right name a slave should be calling me. Try again." My voice had a soft, but evil tune in it.

There was slight hesitation again. Finally he said, "You, Goshujin-sama…" (1)

"Good, Sureibu." (2) I patted his head like a pet. "I'll let you keep these on until we get to the castle." I pulled on the hem of his leggings. "The moment we get there, they come off."

The hero didn't respond so I assumed he understood. "Get some sleep." I told him. "You'll be needing your strength tomorrow. As you were shown today the shadow world weakens you're body quite a bit."

I listened to him exhale through his mouth. I chuckled a bit before standing up and walking away from him. "Don't even bother to try to escape. I sealed this building with a wall of twilight so you'll be just wasting your time. And don't think I forgot about the secret escape root under that statue your sitting against. I locked that up too." When I got the end of the room I turned to face him. "I'll be leaving for the shadow world now. Enjoy your first night as a prisoner and slave." I then let the shadows cover me like a thick mist and vanished from his sight.

I saw him stare in the direction where I had disappeared from for a good minute or so. He then looked around at the windows and glared at my twilight barrier. Lowering his head in slight defeat he laid on the dusty floor and closed his eyes.

"_Sweet dreams, my little pet."_

--s2--

Yay ^_^ chapter one complete! When will chapter two be done? I don't know xD So many stories I lost count a long time ago… plus there's my school work… damn government exams getting closer and closer!

(1) "Master"

(2) "Slave"


	2. A Ring From The Shadows

Yay this story has readers! I wasn't sure it would. I was worried that Zelda lost its fandom xD

Anyway, here's the second chapter.

_**From the Shadows**_

I returned to the normal world and saw my sweet pet sleeping oddly on the floor. He was laying on his right side with his arms spread out in front of him and his head was tilted upwards. His left leg was lifted up so it made a right angle while the other was stretched out. His back arched slightly inwards. He looked uncomfortable.

I hummed and knelt to one knee in front of him. Should I wake him? He's just going to pass out again while traveling through the shadow world. If I wake him he could cause a little bit of trouble and I don't have patients for trouble.

After I made up my mind I snaked my arms under the hero's body and took him in my arms. I then stopped to look at him. His hands and arms were tucked between his chest and mine and his head was cradled in my left arm. His legs dangled lifelessly while his toes curled slightly before relaxing. It was like I was holding a child that fell asleep while watching the late night street performers and was now in his father's arms. Goddesses, this kid needs to stop looking so innocent and vulnerable or else I'm not going to be able to hold myself back.

I shook my head to rid of my sin-full thoughts and headed towards the door. I pushed the doors open with my hip and walked out, not forgetting to break the twilight wall that crashed down behind me. My focus was still on the boy in my arms and I didn't realise that I had company until I nearly ran into the taller figure.

Looking up I saw a very dark skinned man with black braided hair. He was wearing peasant clothing and looked a quite shocked. "Who are you and what are you doing with Link?" He asked strictly. People around here really like to go straight to the point, don't they?

I tossed my black hair with a jolt of my head. "That information doesn't really concern you." I said simply as I walked passed him. For a moment I actually thought he was going to let me walk away, but that thought was crushed when a bomb exploded in my path making me stop in my tracks. Why am I so absentminded today? That explosion almost hit me!

"We won't let you take him away!" A girl's voice called. I turned my head and stared at her. By the looks of it she was the man's daughter.

I gave a bored expression in response. It's always the same old lines. Can't these people ever say something that isn't so cheesy? Even adding a 'You Bastard' at the end would make it sound better.

"That's right!" Great… more of them. I looked to the left and saw another man. This one was wearing dirty clothes that looked like they didn't fit. Glasses, iron mask, and what looked like a beer belly 'because the rest of him was pretty thin. He held a bomb in his hand. So he was the one who nearly blown me up.

I sighed. "It not that I don't have time to play with all of you," I gave them an evil smile. "It's just that I rather go home and play with the hero instead." I side jumped to the right to avoid the bomb the 'beer man' threw. "If that's the only weapon you have, then you might as well just give up and walk away. There's no way you can fight me with just that. What happens when you run out?" The beer man stuttered for an answer. He must be the moron of the village.

I heard a rumble. Where it was coming from I wasn't sure. It grew louder. Louder. I gasped and leaped into the air just as a Goron came rolling underneath my feet. When I land back on the ground I noticed that I was surrounded by them.

I huffed out a breath. "If you guy really want to play then," I paused and allowed the shadow world to take the hero from me for the time being. "Let's play."

The Gorons glared at me when they saw their hero disappear. I pissed them off. This should be enjoyable. I waited for one to started charging at me before I held out my hands and got ready. The second one to charged came from behind. A moment before the first one made contact I stepped to the side and watched the two collide head on. They then laid there groaning in what must be a giant headache. I chuckled at the sight.

The other three started at each other. They nodded in silent understanding. What are they up to? I studied them as they started to roll in a circle around me. The air quickened, blowing my hair out of my face and the dirt rose from the ground. I waited for an attack. I stretched out my left hand quickly and made a small twilight wall when one of them came at me at full force. He hit the wall hard and flew back faster than he came in. He took out another on the way; two birds with one stone. The final one then came towards me and I used simple magic to rise him up off the earth so he spun in the air helplessly.

"Is that all?" I asked with mock disappointment. I tossed the Goron aside. "Too easy. I'll be leaving now and the hero will be coming with me." I saw all who was still conscious run after me until I vanished to the shadow world.

-s2-

Finally, home sweet home. Or whatever… this place isn't really "sweet". It's more, "Welcome to Hell". Yeah, that seems about right.

I opened the big wooden doors to my room with my back and walked inside with the hero. The room had black walls and filled with crimson furniture. The bed had its crimson covers with black marble head and foot boards. Greyish curtains hung there surrounding the perimeter of the king sized bed that made it have an eerie look to it. In the left corner sat a red chair, beside it was a black book shelf with books written in the shadow language and a red couch to match the chair. Next to the door was a large cabinet filled with a bunch of my favourite torture devises and other things. The flooring was carpeted, black with spots that looked like blood splatters. To the right was a large bathroom and to the left by the couch was a balcony. It was a pretty good looking room if I do say so myself.

I placed the hero on my bed and was about to remove his trousers, like I said I would, before I heard footsteps. I stood up and bowed respectfully as Ganon-sama entered my room.

He looked at the hero who was in my bed and looked pleased. "To tell you the truth I'm surprised." he turned his gaze towards me as I straightened up.

"Why is that, my lord?" I asked quietly.

"Well," He began, "your ancestors were all killed by the hero. I'm surprised that you were not killed and have followed orders correctly. I am proud."

"Thank you, my lord." I bowed again to show my gratitude.

Groans were heard coming from the hero. Ganon-sama and I looked over at him and watched as he opened his blue eyes and sat up. I smirked; the expression on his face was too cute when he saw Ganon-sama. Fear. However, it then turned to determination. He launched himself off the bed and shoved me away, grabbing my sword in the process.

With a sigh of annoyance I slightly glared at the hero. He held the sword weakly in his left hand and was ready to swing it at Ganon-sama. The dark king isn't able to protect himself with the little power he has left, yet the hero isn't really at his best either.

I walked up to the hero and just has he swung I grabbed his wrist and glared harder at him. I squeezed his wrist and forced him to release the sword. Afterwards I moved his arm behind him in an awkward position that caused him to slightly gasp in pain. I held his right shoulder with my other hand and pressed him down to a bowing stance. I then bowed myself.

"I apologise about him, my lord." I said calmly. "I will make sure to teach him proper manners."

The dark king chuckled. "That won't be necessary, Dark." I looked up in question. "We will be killing him today and get it done and over with. We will make it painful of course and we will take the triforce from him, but I think it would be best to finish this by nightfall. That way he won't be in our hair any longer." He turned to walk away.

I didn't like the plan though. "M-my lord?" I called. He stopped to look at me. "I…" Is this a good idea…? "I wish to make him my personal slave." I said. The king seemed confused by the request. "Can't we just take the triforce out of him and then leave him in my care?" I could feel the hero shaking as we discussed his fate.

"A slave?" He asked. "Him? What would he do?"

"Well…" I pulled the hero back up and rested my head on his shoulder. My hands held his tightly so he couldn't try to hit me. "He can serve me like all those girls you have served you." I tugged at his pants to help show my meaning.

He made a slight face. For a moment I thought he was going to disagree, but I've been wrong a lot today. "Alright, if that's what you want to do. I guess it can be a reward for you. Just let me remove the triforce from him." He came back into my room.

I smiled and held up the hero's left hand. "No…!" He protested slightly as he started to squirm.

"Hold still." I ordered him. I used a spell to paralyse him. The moving stopped as Ganon-sama placed his hand over the hero's. A golden glow appeared and his triforce was reacting to the hero's. When the dark king's hand rose up the triforce of courage followed with it, coming out of the hero's hand. I looked at his blue eyes and saw tears filling within them. This must be a very pain filled experience. I grinned at the thought.

Finally the triforce was removed. Blood gushed slightly out of the hero's hand, leaving a wound the size of a fairy. Shockingly, the triforce isn't as big as I believed it to be. The dark king grasped it in his fist and smiled. "There," He turned again and walked away. "I'll now leave him in your care." The hero and I were left alone.

My spell wore off and the hero was free to grunt in pain and cradle his hand close to his chest. Blood was dripping on my clean floor… I had to fix that. Quickly, I went to my bed side table and opened its drawer. I grabbed some bandages along with some alcohol before going to the hero and leading him to the bed. I made him sit down and tugged at his wrist so I could pour the alcohol on it.

"Ah!" He gasped at the stinging feeling. I glanced up at him for a moment, but then went back to focusing on wrapping the wound up in the bandages.

Once I was finished I stood up and stared at him. "That's better." I said. "Now you're not bleeding on my floor." I looked at where he bled on the carpet. One of Ganon-sama's maids will get to that later.

I put the left over bandages away and then looked back at the hero. Who… wasn't there…? Where did he go? I scanned the room with my eyes and saw a foot run out of sight thought the door. Damn! I'm so stupid!

Sinking into the shadows I followed him through the hallways. How could I forget to lock him up or something? I'm so out of it… I think I need more sleep…

I caught up to him. He noticed me in his shadow made from the candle lights and panicked. His weakened body wasn't going to last long. Even with that burst of adrenaline, he most likely got from the fear for his life, won't give him enough to escape.

I lifted up my hand and grabbed his leg. With a small gasp he fell to the ground and began to kick my hand off. Coming up from his shadow and pinned in to the floor. My knees dug into his thighs and my wrists pressed down just below his. These were known pressure points to restrain a person on the floor. He tried to move his arms and legs but of course couldn't. I glared knives at him, the look made him freeze and stare up at me. He then glared back as if he were challenging me. Well then, if he wants a challenge, he will get one.

"Now you have two things I need to punish you for." I told him. His gaze didn't waver. Threats can't be something new to him, being a hero and all. Pain can't be a big deal either. However, there's always a chance.

I looked at his neck and focused. Soon a collar of twilight appeared around it. It was thin and seemed fragile, but the hero will never be able to break it. I then did the same with his wrists and ankles. He now belongs completely to me.

I got up off of him and ordered him to stand. The hero crawled backwards a little. "Stand!" The twilight cuffs took effect by my command and forced the hero to stand up. He gave a surprised expression when his body moved on its own. "Walk." was my next command as I headed back to my room. The hero had no choice but to follow behind me.

"What is this?" He asked loudly.

I looked behind me as I continued down the hall. "My own little tricks." I answered. "I guess you can say that it's almost the same trick that Ganon-sama used to control that princess only this time you don't have anyone inside your soul. You still aware of your surroundings and feelings."

We reached my room again. Once the hero stepped in I placed a thin barrier of twilight on the door frame and the way out to the balcony. Afterwards I let him move on him own. "To show you what I did, try to run away again."

He glared at me, then at the door. Slowly and cautiously he held out his hand to the door. His hand peaked out of the room, but then stopped at his wrist where the twilight cuff was placed. He barred his teeth and understood his situation. He let his hand drop to his side and faced me again. "So now what? He questioned calmly. "I'm your prisoner. Is that it?"

I chuckled. "You're more than just my prisoner." I told him. "You're my slave, as we had already discussed. From now on you are to address me as Goshujin-sama. You are to also address Ganon-sama as such." The look on his face was amusing. By that look I can tell he wasn't going to call the dark king that. "You also are not allowed to raise a weapon to him nor me. I will make sure you are punished for that after this talk. You are not to harm anyone in this castle. Another thing I need to punish you for." I rubbed my hand he kicked. A small bruise is going to be there tomorrow. "Other rules will be placed as we go. It all depends on what needs to be a rule, but most are really obvious. Pretty much, disobey me and you'll be punished."

The hero hummed. His eyes never left mine. I wonder what he's thinking. An escape plan? Maybe… Anyway, I want to begin his punishment.

I held out my hand like I did last night. "Come here." The hero's eyes widened and then went back to a glare. He must have already found out what this gesture will always mean. He didn't move and that irritated me. "Remember, I can control your body." I said. "You can either come over to me willingly or I force you and your punishment will be harsher."

He lowered his head a little, but still didn't move. Alright, have it your way, hero. "Strip!" I walked passed him as my spell took control of him. I closed the door, locked it and turned to find him standing before me, naked. I stared at him for a while. He was beautiful. The humiliated blush on his face just made things better. Breaking him will be very enjoyable for me.

I made my way to the bed and took out a footstool from under it. "Kneel." I ordered him. I went to my cabinet and tried to decide what I should use for his punishment. I should start simple. Since it is his first punishment I guess I can take it easy on him. I took out a wooden paddle and tossed it on the bed for him to see. I couldn't see his reaction to the sight of the paddle but I can bet that it was good.

"This may teach you how things are going to be done around here." I came up behind him and rubbed his sides gently. I heard him breathe in deeply. "Preparing yourself?" I asked. "Good… That can be useful later on." I began to think about him fingering his tight ass to get ready for my large member.

"I've been through many things." He said out of the blue. "What makes you believe that you're going to break me?"

I laughed a little. "You'll see in due time, Sureibu." My hands moved to his ass, feeling it.

He seemed to ignoring my touch. "Well, I think you're just full of yourself, Dark."

Already he was breaking rules. I grabbed a tight hold on his dirty blond hair and slammed him on the bed. I then moved his hands so they were beside his head and out of my way. He will soon regret what he did. "I was going to give you a little slack with only ten strikes. However, you already broke one of my rules that I had just explained to you not five minutes ago. For that, I'm giving you fifteen strikes." I picked up the paddle and stared at his bent over position. A part of me wanted to rape him right here and now, but I now have a responsibility as his master. Disciplining him is top priority right now.

"Whatever," he huffed. "It doesn't really make that much of a difference, Dark."

SMACK!

He gasped harshly and smothered his small scream in the blankets. I rubbed his now pink ass and leaned down to his ear. "That one didn't count." I smirked and licked his slightly pointed ear. "Do you think it makes a difference now?" I placed the paddle on his hip while I straightened up. "You will learn to behave, Sureibu."

SMACK! A small grunt was heard, but now he's expecting the strikes. Every two seconds I would give him another one. By the time I hit ten I noticed his shoulders shake just the slightest bit. Was that a sob? I must be doing my job well then.

Fourteen… fifteen. I stopped and released my spell on his binds. After I returned the paddle to its original spot in the cabinet and looked at the hero. He was now sitting on the bed with his arms between his legs, crossing in the place his member was a way to hide himself. His pure bright eyes stared fiercely at my crimson ones.

"Are you going to obey now?" I asked with a straight face. "Or am I going to have to come up with harsher punishments?"

He didn't answer me. I wasn't really expecting him to though.

"Well, we'll see then, wont we?" I came back to the bed where he sat. He stood his ground, not even leaning back to try to get some distance between us. He allowed my hands to rest on his thighs and for me to bends down close to his face. His eyes just continued to glare. It was slightly annoying.

I pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "You have no idea how badly I want to just take you." I whispered lowly in his ear. Still no reaction. "Silence won't help you any, Link." I bit his ear lightly. "It would just make it harder for you." I slipped my arms around his waist and grabbed his ass roughly.

"Stop touching me…" He said softly.

I smiled at that. "Fine then." I back off and moved so I was sitting behind him. I pulled him into my lap. "You can touch yourself then." I whispered in his ear. I felt his body stiffen when I bit his ear ring and pulled lightly on it. "Come on." I held his hands in mine and led them to his virgin manhood.

"Stop this…!" He struggled against my grip.

Harshly, I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He gasped and settled down, scared to move. "Would you rather have me touching it?" There wasn't an answer. "Well…?" He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Then start pleasuring yourself." I moved his fingers so that they wrapped around his member and left them alone.

There was slight hesitation but I was expecting that. I'm assuming this is his first time pleasuring himself and plus with me watching him he's bound to be nervous. Finally he started to move his hand, slowly and uncertainly. I listened to his breathing that was getting faster and shallower. He's enjoying this. Well, his body is at least. There was no mistaking it with his shaft getting bigger from the effects of his own touch. He moaned and curled into himself. His legs closed as well.

"Na ah ah" I scolded light. "None of that." I held his upper half on my chest and used my legs to open his. "Don't hide yourself." I told him. His member was starting to leak pre-cum. It made me wonder how it tasted.

"Stop." I commanded. My spell took over his hands as they moved away from his manhood.

The hero squirmed in discomfort. "W-what…? …Why…" His displeased whimpers were just too adorable. I have to find out how good he tastes.

I moved around to his front and commanded his binds to stay where they were. He was left vulnerable to me. I leaned down to his member and licked the tip.

"AH!" he gasped. I barely did anything and he's ready to explode. I guess being a virgin would be the cause of that. I lick it again and again like a kitten with milk. The hero could only jerk this way and that while moaning softly. Tired of just licking him I deep throated him and gave a hard suck. "N-no… NO-AHH!" He came in my mouth with that final scream. I drank his seed selfishly, savouring his sweet taste.

After I released him from my spell he turned his back to me, sitting on his knees. "Y-you're sick…" he whispered.

I chuckled a little. The hero is very fun to play around with. I grabbed his ankles and pulled them out from underneath him. With a yelp he went face down into the crimson silk pillows. I quickly positioned him so his ass was in the air and told his shackles to keep him where he was. Slowly I ran my hands all over his smooth skin and leaned in close to him. "You have yet…" I kissed the back of his neck. "… to see just how "sick" I can get." I reached out my hand and forced three fingers inside his mouth. "Now, suck." I ordered as I kissed and nipped at the back of his neck again.

My fingers then started to hurt. I gasped and pulled my hand away from his mouth and saw that my fingers were bleeding. "You little…!"

I jumped off the bed and removed my clothing. I felt his eyes on me. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Once all my clothes were on the ground I got back on the bed and grabbed a tight hold on his ass. I heard the hero about to ask what I was doing when I trusted inside him as hard as I could and a scream interrupted his question.

I continued to thrust hard, trying to rip his hole in two. "S-s-stop! AH! Stop…!" His weak begging was urging me to go faster. I wrapped my hand around his waist and pumped his member roughly. His body quivered from both pleasure and pain. I could no longer tell what was a scream or a loud moan.

My climax was nearing. His blood that leaked out of his hole made my movement easier. Finally, the hero arched his back further than it already was and opened his mouth, letting out a silent scream. His walls clenched around my member and making my pleasure greater. I trusted a few more hard times before climaxing myself. Rocking my hips I road out my orgasm. His breathing was harsh and ragged. He was exhausted. Climaxing twice when you've never done it before would do that, I guess.

I pulled out of him and moved him so that he lay on his back. His eyes stared at me blankly as he panted. His body still shook from his orgasm. I smiled at the sweat that made his skin glow slightly. He was as pure as an angle, and I was lucky enough to take the pure innocents away from him.

I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked trough the cupboards for a cloth and wet it down with warm water. I then found a long sewing needle before I returned to the bed.

"What… are you… doing…?" He breathed out.

I crawled over him and reached out for the bed side table. I opened its drawer and felt around for a certain object. Once I found it I held up the ring for the hero to see. It was a fairly simple gold ear ring with purple jewels that were mined from the shadow world.

His eyes moved from the ring to me, then back to the ring again. "Why the pin?" He caught his breath. "I already have my ears pierced."

"Who said it was for your ear?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me with questionable eyes. I sat down by his opened legs and told a gentle hold on his now limp member. I washed off the cum and blood with the warm cloth before picking up the sewing needle. "Hold still." I said softly. "You wouldn't want this to hurt more than necessary."

"What! No!" He moved his hips away from me. His cuffs were still holding him down so that was the only thing he could do.

I grunted and held down his hips with both hands firmly. "Why must you be so difficult?" He was trying to squirm his way out of my hold. "If you don't hold still then I can cause permanent damage to you." He paused his movement at that. I smirked, his frightened expressions were just too much. Leaning down above his head I gave him a small kiss on his perfect lips. "Hold still, now." I told him. I positioned his hips flat on the bed and grabbed his member gently in my right hand and the pin in my left.

I watched him bite his bottom lip. "Please… don't…" He begged. "Please… Goshujin-sama… don't…" He was shaking.

I watched him curiously for a moment. A small ray of hope flashed in his sapphire eyes as I stared. I then closed my eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, but this needs to be done." I looked at his member and despite his cries for mercy I placed the pin just under the tip of the head before I pressed it slowly in the foreskin making it bleed slightly.

Screaming. He was screaming now. His masculine voice couldn't reach the high pitch that a woman would give when I tormented them. Which is good since I hate it when girls scream my ears off. The hero's scream was different; it was seducing.

I pressed the pin further until it pocked out just before the bottom on the foreskin of the head. The hero was gripping the blankets under him and bit his lip harder. Only painful whimpers left his mouth now. I sighed as I looked at the pin in his member. The hole it was going to make wont be big enough for the ring. I looked up at the hero who had his eyes closed shut tightly, a few tears were falling down his cheeks. There is no way I could get more entertainment with a female. I pulled the pin towards me to make the hole bigger. Another scream. It was bleeding more now. Oh well.

I took the pin out and cleaned up the blood a little but giving it a small lick. The hero gave a shaken breath in response. Afterwards, I grabbed the ring and undid the latch with my forefinger, slipped it in the hole I made and let the latch fall back in place.

"All done." I allowed him to move again. Immediately he curled up into a ball, hugging his legs close to his chest. I frowned a little. Don't tell me that I broke him already…

"I'll kill you…" he whispered. Again, I'm speaking a second too soon.

I chucked as I lay down behind him and wrapped my arms around his body. "You belong to me. Never forget that."

He moved forward, away from me, but I held him tightly so he could escape. "You will never let me forget that…" By his tone of voice it was almost like he was glaring daggers at me even though he was facing the other direction.

"Heh," I breathed in his scent "I will eventually stop saying it and expect you to respect me as your owner."

He sat up and shot a sneer at me. "You, nor anyone of you _disgusting _bastards, will ever own me!"

SLAP!

His head hung low after I slapped him across the face. His golden locks hid his eyes and a bit of the slightly growing red spot on his left cheek. I got up off the bed and threw my clothes back on silently. Once I finished I walked out of my door and turned to face the hero again. "Better start obeying my rules before I decide to make punishments more harsher than you can ever believe." With that said, I left the hero to his thoughts, locked in my room with those twilight cuffs.

-s2-

YAY ^_^ done this chapter! Its almost midnight! T.T okay im going to bed now, REVIEW PLEASE ! I love it when I get reviews! It makes my day a happy one!


	3. Surprise Attack

I don't have anything to say at the moment so… enjoy this chapter!

-s2-

It's nearly time for dinner so I decided that I would grab my new slave to bring him along; he hasn't eaten since I kidnapped him from that village. He must be starved by now. He has to behave though; I can't have him disobeying while Ganon-sama is around.

I opened my door and walked through the thin twilight wall. I found the hero lying in my bed under the crimson covers. I made my way to the bed and watched as his chest rose in fell while he slept. Interesting that he went to sleep knowing he's in enemy territory. Although, seeing him in this state urges me to jump on the bed and claim him like I did earlier today. Being the hero you'd think he would have better instincts on how he should act while knowing anyone or thing can attack him at any moment.

I shrugged and reached down to remove the covers off his body. The ring on his member stood out as bright as day. The sight made me chuckle slightly. I went to get a pair of my black pants and slipped it on him. I couldn't let him walk around the castle naked to dinner, now could I?

I began to tie up the sting on the waist line of the pants when a hand stopped me. Before I got the chance to look up I found myself falling backwards and landing harshly on the floor with a weight on my stomach. Groaning in a bit of pain I gazed up to find the hero sitting on me with a dagger in his left hand.

"How…?" I murmured. Turning my head to the side I saw that the cupboard were I keep all my weapons was unlocked. "I see. I must have forgotten to lock that up before I left." I smiled calmly up at him.

"It's your fault." the hero told me. His voice held a mocking tone. "Now," He held the dagger up to my throat. "Where is the exit to this kingdom?"

A smirk came to my lips. Soon enough I busted into laughter. "You really think I would answer that?"

The hero frowned. "No. Not really. But it's always worth the shot."

He rose up the dagger with the blade pointing at me. He came down fast. "Stop." I commanded. Just before the blade pierced through my eye his movements halted. I ordered him to get up. He obeyed, not having a choice in the matter with the twilight cuffs.

Standing up I smiled at him. "Now, give me the knife." He reached out for it. The hero barred his teeth at me like he would as a wolf and handed me the knife. "Good boy." I patted his head as if he were a dog. Well, he was a wolf so what's the difference now?

I put the dagger away and locked the cupboard to my weapons. "I was going to take you to dinner." I told him. "But now I believe you need to calm down some more before you can sit at a dinner table." I walked back to the hero and grabbed his ass. "What do you think, Hero?" I whispered in his ear. "Should I _punish_ you to the point you can't even stand up? Or will you be a good little pet and come to dinner with me?"

He didn't say anything. I'm starting to understand why he barely spoke during his adventure to save Hyrule. Talking to monsters like us won't get him anywhere; it'll only cause him pointless agony.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and held him tightly so he couldn't step away. "I have complete control over you." I licked his ear, watching him shiver as I did so. He struggled slightly when I stuck my tongue in his ear. He's not sure what he wants. His mind must be screaming no, but his body screams yes. It must be difficult being new to this type of pleasure at such an age when he's never felt it before I took his body.

"Come now." I said. "We'll be late if we don't leave now." I took his wrist and led him out of my room. With his body connected to mine the twilight cuffs allowed him to walk through the barrier. Down the halls left and right we finally made it through the large kingdom and to the dining room where my creator sat at the head of the table with a couple of his gorgeous Gerudo woman.

"Welcome," Ganondorf smiled. "It is so nice of you to join us, Hero." I sat down at the opposite end of the table and forced the hero to sit on my lap. "I see that my work on you Dark has gone perfectly. You two are exactly alike, besides colour of course."

More Gerudo woman came in with plates of food and placed it in front of each of us. I noticed that the hero glared at the food before turning his angry stare towards Ganon-sama. In return Ganon-sama simply smiled and I think that just pissed the hero off even more.

I took a bite of my dinner. "He's quite a handful, I have to admit." I said.

"The Hero of Hyrule has always been troublesome in all his generations." Ganon-sama told me. "However, this one was able to be captured and I am very thankful for that. The next generation will bring destruction to Hyrule and we will finally be the King of the land." There was a proud gleam in Ganondorf eyes.

"It will never happen." The hero spoke up; I knew he wouldn't keep quiet through dinner. "You will never be King. I will get out of here and I'll be taking your head with me." Ah, yes, the little 'Prepare-to-die' speech.

Ganondorf chuckled, but didn't say anything back. He looked at me as if to order me to silence the boy's words. I nodded and took out a small egg shaped object from my pocket. I held the item between my forefinger and thumb. His legs were spread out because I made him sit with each of his legs on mine so this made things a little easier. I moved my legs apart which made his spread out further. I then slipped my hand in his pants and pressed the object in quickly so he didn't even have the chance to move away from me.

With a gasp the hero got up and glared down at me. His expression held confusion and embarrassment, he looked cute like that. Picking up my plate I bowed towards Ganon-sama. "Excuse us. I'll make sure he is punished for speaking to you like that." Ganondorf nodded and I took my leave dragging the hero behind me.

-s2-

Back in my room I tossed the hero on the bed. "You just couldn't behave, could you?" I placed my dinner on the bedside table and ordered the twilight cuffs to hold him down. I took another bite out of my food.

"What did you put in me?" he demanded to know.

I laughed darkly. "You'll soon find out." I answered him. I snapped my fingers and right after the hero started to squirm and his breath hitched in his throat. "It vibrates." I explained. "With my magic I can control the speed and intensity of it." The hero growled in response, a rather angry yet pleasurable growl. "I like the way you look right now. All embarrassed with that blush on your face. It's simply adorable."

"You're sick!" The hero spat.

"I believe you said that before." I sighed. "Ah well, think what you will. Believe me I can make this much worse." I snapped my fingers again as I took another bite of dinner. The hero's hips bucked upwards and he moaned softly. "For one, I'm not going to let you eat dinner."

"Tch," The hero panted. "I've gone without food ma- ah… m-many times before." He said. His hips moved in a circular motion. I'm pretty sure his body is doing that against his will. This made me smile.

"So," I put my fork down. "Are you saying that this isn't punishment enough?" I put my hand on my chin and pretended to think. "Well then, I think I can fix that." I snapped my fingers and made the sex toy stop. Walking over to the bed I stuck my fingers inside him. He grunted at the intrusion as I removed the toy from deep inside him.

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Let's make things interesting."

"What are you doing?" He yelled. He would have fought back if it weren't for the twilight cuffs that are still under my direct order.

I called upon the shadows and I could feel the hero's body tense for a moment and I smirked. "You'll see my dear hero." I said in a sweet voice. "Have patients." I stood still as the shadows surrounded us and soon we were drowned into their cold depths of despair.

-s2-

When I walked out of the shadows, with the hero still over my shoulder, I looked around the peaceful little setting known as Castle Town. There was something different about the place though. Normally during the day the town's people would be rushing about trying to get to where ever they need to be. It may be the evening, but still, I don't see a single person in sight.

Walking further in the town I made it to the center square. I hummed in thought, but then I heard something. Voices were coming from the Castle. I smirked. Their all at the castle, that's just too perfect. With a happy step I started my way to the castle doors. As I got closer the voices got louder. A big discussion must be happening, and an important one at that.

"What are we going to do?"

"Is the Evil King back?"

"If we don't have Link around, Ganondorf can strike at any moment!"

So they're talking about the hero. I can't believe how well this is going to be. The hero asked for a better punishment, well here it is.

Slowly, I opened the doors. All the noise stopped when the entrance door squeaked opened. I walked inside and adored the gasps that I heard as I marched my way to the head of the large room. Princess Zelda looked quite surprised to see me, yet I could also see a bit of confusion in her eyes.

I stopped right in front of the Princess of Hyrule and bowed like a gentleman. "My Princess," I smirked.

"L-Link," She stuttered. "You… what happened to you?"

Does she really think I'm the real thing? I laughed. "Oh no, no my dear Princess," I tossed the hero off my shoulder down to her feet. "He's the real hero." I turned around at the town's people. "You're assumptions are true, my good people!" I told them. "The Dark King is alive and well." Of course I was lying a little bit with the 'well' part but they aren't going to know the difference. "The Hero of Twilight has been put under our control!"

"What?" I looked down to see the Princess on her knees cradling the hero's head like a mother would with her child. "How dare you come here and threaten my people! Link will never be under your control!" Just at that moment the hero groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Great timing hero, I knew you would wake up sooner or later.

The Princess looked down at the hero with concern. My smirked widened. "See for yourself then, my Princess."

The hero sat up and studied his surroundings. When he saw the Princess he immediately got to his feet and bowed. "My Princess, I…" He looked down at himself and realized he was still only in the black pants I clothed him in. He then realized me standing there and his eyes narrowed. "You…!" He went to punch me, but I knew he would try something like that.

"Stop." I commanded. Of course, the hero had no choice but to obey me. "Drop your fist." The hero growled as he was forced to lower his hand. Right away everyone gasped again, shocked that their Hero of Twilight was being obedient for a creature like me. I moved my gaze over to the Princess who was also stunned by the hero's actions.

I patted the hero on the head. "See? I told you that he's under our control." The hero closed his eyes in shame. His expression is so adorable. "Would you like more proof?"

Quickly the Princess grabbed her sword that one of the guards were holding for her and pointed it under my chin. "Release him from whatever spell you have him under." Her voice was low and quite threatening, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Defend me." I ordered. The hero's eyes widened as his body moved on its own. He grabbed the sword and removed it away from me. The Princess seemed shocked by the hero's action. "I told you, Princess." I said. "He's with me now."

"I'm sorry…" The hero murmured. Faster than I could see, the hero disarmed the Princess so that he had the weapon now. This was more entertaining than I thought it would be.

I then had another idea. "Attack." I said with a sadistic smirk. The hero crouched down into an attack stance while the Princess took a step back. "Actually… Kill." I changed my order.

I heard the hero gasp slightly. The twilight cuffs forced his body to jump up and attack the Princess with an intention to slice right through her. The Princess dodged and I heard some of the guards running towards the fight to help. I laughed and created a twilight wall around the hero and Princess so that no one could interfere.

I watched the fight continue. The hero kicked the Princess down to the floor and raised his sword to deliver the final strike. This was like a violent game of pretend with a little girls toy dolls. I laughed again, loving all the fear and chaos I was causing. The hero came down with the sword. "Stop." I said calming. Just like what happened with me before dinner, the hero stopped right before the metal of the weapon could come in contact with the Princess.

I walked towards the hero and took the sword out of his hands. "He's with me now, Princess." I told her. "The triforce of courage is already with the Dark King. Your triforce will be ours as well in due time. For now, we'll take our leave." I dropped the sword and wrapped my arm around the hero's waist before I sank into the shadows with him.

-s2-

"Bastard!" The hero squirmed weakly away from me after we returned back to the castle. I'm surprised that he's still conscious this time. I released the hero and he staggered over to the nearest wall. "You almost made me kill her!"

"That was the point." I told him. "You should behave now. Every time you piss off me or Ganon-sama I will take you over to Castle town to act as the bad guy." I chuckled. I pushed him down on the bed. "You wouldn't want all of Hyrule to be against you, now would you?"

It looked like the hero was about to say something, but he then closed his mouth and turned his head. I smirked. "Good. Then it's settled." I got up and went through the thin layer of twilight that covered my doorway. "Rest for the night. Tomorrow, I will be testing to see if you know your place now. Until then." I left the hero to his thoughts for the night with a smile on my face.

I decided that I should go see what the town's people were doing so I used the shadows to warp myself back. As soon as I got there the buzz of panicking voices filled my ears.

"What should we do?"  
"Link has been brainwashed!"

"No! He's joined them! He would never let himself get brainwashed!"

I laughed at the madness. The Princess seemed really shaken up by what happened just a minute ago. She stared at everyone and put her hand up to silence them.

"My people… I know that it seems hopeless now that the Dark King has control over our hero. We can't give up though! We have to believe that the Goddesses will help us take down the Evil King and bring peace to our land!" I rolled my eyes at the speech. What is with the 'Good Guys' and their long speeches? "Guards! Gather up your finest men! Tomorrow we will go after Ganondorf ourselves. Link has saved all of us many times. It's about time we return the favor. Whose with me?" The town's people cheered in response.

I smiled. A war was going to start and I can't wait. This time, they won't have their hero to help them. This time, they will be fighting their hero. This is going to be the time of my life! Tomorrow night this war will begin and I will make sure to have an army to attack with.

Get ready for the biggest war in Hyrule history!

-s2-

All right! The next chapter is going to be fun to write! Please review! I love to hear what you readers think about my writing~


	4. Deadly Idea

My chapter was short last time! Sorry about that, I was running out of ideas and wanted to get to the main point of this story. So here is the 4th chapter and I hope you all are pleased with it~ (I'm not sure on its length though...!)

((((((((((((((( I Got My First Flame Ever! And On This Story! I'm quite shocked and rather pissed off at it *glares* NO FLAMING PPL! YOU DON'T LIKE WELL TOOOOOO BAD FOR YOU! I can't please everyone.))))))))))))

*** I understand that my spelling sucks... I'm very sorry o.o' I don't like Beta readers either... it takes too long... ***

-s2-

The nights are boring. Aimlessly I wonder around the lands of Hyrule looking for something to do, but nothing comes up; nothing excites me. The hero is sleeping right now, and I rather not wake him up just yet. If my prisoner gets tired, then he'll stop fighting me so much, his energy will drain and there's no fun in tormenting a person's life when he has already given up. Keeping my slave strong will bring amusement to my work.

I continued down towards a small bridge that crossed over the river that led towards Castle Town. The moon was slowly making its way across the dark sky, taunting me as if it knows how overjoyed I am for tomorrow. If I was human, I would be able to sleep through this torment, but shadows don't sleep. I can rest or pretend to sleep, but I never sink into that sub consciousness.

Looking down at the water below me, I see nothing but the small ripples of the water flow. I have no reflection. I'm a ghost to this world. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bridge. Being a ghost isn't all that bad, but sometimes I wish that I wasn't. You can't kill a ghost, so I have no fear of death. I don't have a fear of anything.

The shadows of the night wrapped around my arms and legs in a way to comfort me. I don't need comforting. I don't feel comfort. I smiled at the shadows and the way that they moved. I am their Prince and they obey every command I give to them. Who needs human emotions? They are nothing but a weakness. I smirked at the thought. I have the power to control all the shadows in the world! I have no weakness and therefore I cannot be defeated. When this war starts, I will be victorious!

I hear the screeching of my shadow beings as they flee away from the rising sun. Finally, morning has come. Now I can wake my slave and see how far I need to push in order to fully break him. After that, my war will begin. Ganon-sama isn't the one ruling this game of chess, this time, it's me.

-s2-

I made it back to Ganon-sama's castle and returned to my room where my slave awaits. I walked through the twilight barrier to find the hero already awake. The hero has always been a smart one, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to solve the riddles he came across while saving Hyrule. I bet that he already thought of many ways he could escape, but the only reason he hasn't tried one yet is because they all risk the safety of the people that he has sworn to protect. After yesterday evening he knows that better than ever now.

"How long have you been up?" I questioned.

"Not long." The hero answered. I was slightly astonished that he didn't say that with a sarcastic tone or added a rude name at the end. He's very calm; a bit too calm.

I walked towards to where he sat on the bed. "What do you plan on doing now, Hero?" I asked with a small grin. "You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and no one to run to for help." I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair. "So what will you do now?"

He didn't answer me, not that I was expecting him to. Instead of waiting patiently for a response I started to do what I had planned. "Go lay down, Hero." I told him. He didn't move. I didn't want to use the power of the cuffs this time; it was becoming too easy with them.

Lightly I touched the hero's bare shoulder and put pressure on him so that he would lay back. He didn't try to fight me yet. I chuckled darkly and removed the black pants he had on, the ring I placed on him was presented to my viewing pleasure and I couldn't wait to take him again.

I looked at the hero's bright blue eyes and noticed they were transfixed on the ceiling. I smiled, knowing that he couldn't ignore what I'm doing for long. I gently caressed his manhood, pulling on the ring slightly. A grunt came out from the hero's throat, but still he made no move to stop me. Why isn't he fighting back? He can't be broken already.

Moving my fingers southward I pressed two fingers inside him. The hero closed his eyes tightly, his hands balled into fists. As I pressed a third finger in he moaned softly. He's letting me do this to him and I know why.

I pulled down my pants and lifted his legs before pounding into him. A sharp gasp of pain came out of the hero's mouth and I smirked. "If you're not going to fight me then you'll follow my orders."

In a way he's broken, but on the other hand, he's fighting me in a different way. He wants to fight and I want to fight. It's only natural for two halves to repel against one another. I can see inside his heart and he detests everything I'm doing to him, but he holds himself back to keep the people of Hyrule safe. He is acting broken, however I know the truth. I'm going to have to work harder to destroy his untamed sprit.

"Moan for more, hero." I told him. Let's see how long it takes for him to start up a fight.

He hesitated, but did as I ordered. "Please…" I chuckled, loving this type of torture.

I wrapped my hand around his member tightly, making it so he couldn't cum. "How much do you want it, hero?" I rubbed his member slightly. "Beg for it, Link. Beg like you mean it." I whispered in his ear.

As he squirmed underneath me he nodded his head slightly. "Please… Let me… c-cum…" He's ashamed, I can feel it. His hips rose up slightly, asking for more physically. "Goshujin-sama… please…" I pounded harder into him and he moaned loudly. "D-Dark!"

Hearing my name being screamed out from his mouth like that almost made me ejaculate right away. I continued to use his body to pleasure myself, when I got a better idea. I switched our positions so that he was on top. "If you want it so badly, then do it yourself. Ride me, hero." Lust has already taken over the hero's body and so he couldn't fight his own urges. Not that I think he was planning on disobeying me.

He placed his hands on my chest to balance himself as he rocked his hips against me. He seemed to groan louder, this position must be helping me strike his prostate. He went faster and I helped him slightly by guiding his hips down on to my member. I saw he was closing his eyes so I told him to look at me. When he did I could see the hate in his blue orbs. I grinned at the furious stare that he was desperately trying to hide.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish, hero?" I questioned. He didn't say anything, just repeatedly slammed his hips down on mine. "Acting like a good slave is nice and all, but I know how you really feel about all this." I moaned in pleasure for a moment. "I know everything about you."

Sharply I bucked my hips upwards and he let out low groan and came all over our chests. He collapsed beside me, leaving me unfinished. He panted and I sighed. "You're not done yet, hero." Slowly he got up and stared down at me. "You know what I mean."

With a small, almost unnoticeable, nod he crawled over top of my legs and glared at my member. He turned his glare upwards to me and I smirked. He pressed his lips against my manhood and I ran my fingers through his hair. "That's right. You know how this is done." Opening his mouth wider he took as much of my member as he could.

I groaned at the feeling. The hero's mouth is one of his best qualities; when he wasn't talking of course. His tongue moved as if he was an expert, something I wasn't expecting at all. He sucked and bobbed his head. I know he's trying to make me cum as fast as he could just to get this over with, but as long as I get what I want, I don't care how he does it. Soon enough I moaned loudly and grabbed his head to pull him closer as I came hard down his throat.

The hero moved away as quickly as I would let him, coughing up what he didn't accidentally swallow. I chuckled and patted his head. "You are useful." He glared at me; his fake act of The Perfect Slave was starting to waver. When will he lose his cool?

I got up and fixed myself up, getting my pants on and running my fingers through my hair. "Now that I feel refreshed I better get the army of bulblins ready."

"Army...?" The hero questioned.

I turned around and smiled brightly. "That's right. And you're going to be the general." I walked over to my cupboard and unlocked it to gather up some knifes and my sword. "The Hyrule Princess is planning on charging us tonight so you are going to stop her."  
"What?" The hero got up and put some pants on. There it was; his mask has been removed. I watched him storm up to me and took a tight hold on my shirt. "If you hurt Zelda in any way, I will destroy you."

"Like you have been trying to for... two days now?" I laughed. "And who ever said I would be joining in on this battle. I said that you are the general. The only leading the army is you." I noticed the hero's eyes widen in understanding, and saw him try to hide it with a sneer. "I won't participate in any battles this war brings. I will only be watching on the sidelines." I smirked. "Waiting for the time you duel it out with her."

"Bastard!" He threw a punch and I commanded the twilight cuffs to hold him still.

I shifted away from his frozen body and walked out to the other side of the door before I allowed the hero to move again. He growled and rushed towards the door. His hands went to strangle me however he was stopped short because of the barrier. I snickered at how much the hero was trying to get his hands around my neck, that snicker soon turned into a full out laugh. "You're so pathetic!" I hollered, holding my gut and nearly falling over with giggles. "You're going to war against the Princess if you like it or not."

"You're such a coward!" The hero bellowed. "You're afraid to fight fair! One match! Man to man, you and me! I'll take you out so fast tha-"

"How do you fight against a shadow?" I interrupted him. He stopped trying to get out of the barrier. "I know all your moves; all your techniques. Tell me, hero, how do you fight against yourself?"

"If my ancestors did it then so can I." He answered.

"You are nothing like your ancestors." I said simply. "Your ancestors would never let themselves get captured and literally screwed up the ass by their enemy." I could see that my words were already getting to the hero. "You can't even pick up a sword against me now. You are my servant, my sureibu, and nothing more. You are no longer a hero; no longer the protector of Hyrule." I gave the hero a charming smile. "And nothing is going to change this fact. You are either with me being my personal sex toy and fighting against the royal family, or dead."

I turned my back to the hero. "This is your life now. Better start getting use to it." I then walked away, going to go start up my army like I said I would.

-s2-

Ganon-sama's creatures combined with monsters of twilight created the largest army I have ever seen. They filled half the Hyrule field and down into Karariko village that was quickly taken over after the Dark Nuts got the Gorons to retreat. At the front I have the hero perched up on a black horse with my sword and shield. I clothed him properly with black armour to protect his body. I was on my own horse smiling at my work. Monsters are as far as the eye can see and my General glaring knives at the cold hard ground.

"Why do you make such a negative expression?" I questioned with a mocking tone of concern. "Are you not happy with this arrangement? If you tell me what is wrong, maybe I can fix it." The hero didn't answer me. In fact, the hero hasn't said a single word since I reminded him of his place as my slave. "Giving me the silent treatment? That is very mature of you."

"You wouldn't listen to me anyway." He said his tone holding no emotion.

I was about to say something in reply, however something caught my eye. My gaze went straight to the shining light on the other side of the field. I smirked, knowing the only thing those lights could be. The sun beamed down on the metal from swords, shields and armour; the war is about to begin.

I saw the princess on her pure white horse in the front dressed in golden armour, making her stand out from the rest. "There she is." I turned my horse around. "The princess is not to be killed!" I ordered to all of my creatures. "The hero is to pick her up and bring her back to me!" I looked over at the hero. "You understand that?" I asked him.

The hero, again, didn't answer me. I smirked and shook my head slightly. I pulled on the reins attached to my horse to spin him around and rose up my sword, the princess did the same. I pointed the sword towards the princess' army and everyone from my monsters charged forward at full speed. The hero's bangs hung low to hide his face. I chuckled at him. "Fetch." I demanded and he whipped the reins to get his horse moving with the pack.

With a chuckle I rode my horse back against the stampede and found a nice view of the whole battle on top of a large rock. I dismounted my ride and climbed higher up. As I sat on the top I searched for the hero, finding him already at the head of the army and towards the Hyrule princess. The sight excited me, the princess and the hero of Hyrule were about to begin their fight.

For a long while they simply stood there, staring each other down as if they weren't sure on what to do. I whispered a command to the hero and the cuffs took action, grabbing the hero's sword and getting off the horse. "That's it, little hero." I snickered. "Go get her."

The hero walked towards the princess and the girl did the exact same thing as the hero did and got ready for battle. Monsters made a small circle around them for them to fight in as they attacked the less important soldiers; keeping them out of the way.

An idea popped into my mind and I used my shadows to sink down and towards the hero. I merged into his shadow like I was created to do. Being this close to the battle made it easier to hear what the two were saying.

"Zelda..." The hero breathed as if they were in a midnight drama. "I-I never meant for this to happen-" He swung his sword against his will and the princess stepped back to dodge. "It's not me that's doing this. I'm being forced to move like a puppet." He brought his sword down only to be blocked by the princess' sword.

"I know, Link." I saw a soft smile on her face. "I know it's not you. I have to find out how to break the spell on you."

"The cuffs," He pressed harder on his end, pushing the girl down closer to the grass below them. "They hold the same power as Ganon used to control you. If you destroy them, I should be let free."

A soldier got through the wall of my monsters and went to attack the hero however he ended up getting the hero's sword in his head. I chuckled as the man dropped down dead, the look on the hero's face was perfect. His eyes widened as blood splattered on his face and clothes. His mouth was slightly opened in shock and his body began to shake. He has never killed another human before so this reaction would be normal for him.

The princess was quiet shocked as well by the hero's action. She said she knew that it wasn't the hero that was in control yet she still appears as if she is surprised. I chuckled again, this time louder for them to hear.

The hero blinked. "Z-Zelda... I don't want to hurt you...!" He charged at her, his sword held high. "Run away from me!" He swung the weapon and ended up scratching her arm. Another idea rushed into my brilliant mind.

I released the hero from his command and his body dropped to the ground. I noticed he looked confused, but I knew he would. I then made all my monsters vanish and left the hero all alone and the next thing he knew he was getting dog piled by the Hyrule guards. I gave one last chuckle before using the shadows as transportation back home.

-s2-

I marched into Ganon-sama's dorm room and bowed in respect. "My Lord," I started. "I wish to use your magic crystal."

A grunt was heard and a footstep. "What do you need it for?" He questioned, like I knew he would. "Where is the hero?"

"He's at the castle." Before Ganon-sama could scold me I continued. "I have found the perfect way to kill him. All I ask for is the crystal so I can see if my prediction will come true."

"Prediction?" he hummed.

I stood up tall and nodded. "Yes, My Lord. If the hero is as noble as he claims to be, then because of my twilight cuffs he will see himself as unsafe." I ran my fingers through my raven black hair. "Since he is unsafe, he will ask to be executed." I smirked and I saw a grin show on Ganon-sama's face.

"He will be killed by no other than the princess' hand."

-s2-

Four and a half pages with size 11 font O.o Is that good enough for now? I got to the climax... almost... sort of, not really... Anyway, please review~ NO FLAMES!


	5. Days as a Prisoner

I wonder if this is the last chapter... *Thinking... thinking...* Nope! Second to last chapter people~ I'm glad to see that a lot of people have been reviewing and following this story! I didn't expect this to be a great hit~ *so happy* Please enjoy this next chapter~

-s2-

Jail cells always looked the same no matter where you go. They're dark, dusty, suffocating and always have the smell of urine everywhere. A toilet is placed with a small sink at the back corner of the tiny space and on the other side was a cot that is attached to the stoned wall. The number of windows allowed in one cell was one; one little window that shines sunlight through steel bars to give the prisoners a type of hope. The mice become your friends as well as the drawings on the walls that told a story about every poor soul that was locked behind the cold, unforgiving walls. Dungeons were made to torment people with loneliness.

Link sat on his dirty cot with his head in his hands. His clothes were a plain grey tunic with leggings, shoes were apparently unnecessary. The hero's mind was drowning in his situation; himself being a danger to the princess. Opening his bright blue eyes he stared down at the twilight cuffs that still clung to his sink. He couldn't help but notice how raw his wrists and ankles were becoming and he knew that his neck would look the same.

With a sigh the hero leaned back against the cold wall, wishing he were dead. He felt tired, physically and emotionally scarred, and being a threat to Hyrule made everything worse. He was the saviour of the land, and now he was the one about to destroy it.

A loud squeak was heard and soon after a large bang. The hero stood up and walked up to the bars, assuming the person coming in wanted to see him. After what had just happened at the first battle of this war, it wasn't a very difficult to guess who this person was. Of course, he knew who it was.

Princess Zelda, followed by two other guards, stepped up to the hero's cell and gave him a look that Link couldn't describe. He saw her look down at his wrists, at the twilight cuffs, and he knew what she was thinking. He shook his head to her, as if to tell her he had no idea how to remove the cuffs.

"Open the door." The princess commanded, and one of the guards did so. Carefully walking inside Zelda took the hero's arm in her delicate hands to examine the twilight. She blinked a few times before using her triforce to try to remove Link's binds.

ZAP!

The princess screeched as she was flung backwards. The cuffs protected themselves and attacked the Princess with a spark of lightning. The hero immediately rushed to her side, being careful not to touch her in case she would get shocked again.

"Zelda!" He called. "Are you alright? Don't try... they won't-"

Sitting up, the princess looked up at the hero with a determine stare. "I'm alright... I know there is a way to get those off though, Link. We'll find the way."  
"By that time I can get out of here and kill half of the people in town...!" The hero argued. "If Dark wants me to do it, he'll make me. I have no choice in the matter."

"Then until then we'll just have to outsmart him." The princess concluded. She stood up and walked out of the cell. The hero gave her a confused expression, wondering what the princess is thinking.

"I know what you're thinking Link," The princess started, "and I won't let you die because of this." The hero understood now.

He got up to his feet and placed his hands around the bars of the cell. "Then you better lock me up tightly." He said with a serious glare in his eyes. "Take me to a more secure cell, chain me to the wall and floor, have every free guard in the kingdom standing by." His grip on the bars tightened with every word he said. "I will not be the one to kill the people of Hyrule. If you don't find out how to remove these cuffs in three days, promise me that you will execute me."

"Link, I just told you-"

"Three days." The hero never interrupted Princess Zelda however this time he deemed it was appropriate enough to do so. "I rather die than become a threat to you, or anyone else in this land." He said softly, hoping the princess would understand how he felt. He had already prepared himself for death the moment Dark's "War" started. He can now only trust the princess to make the right decision.

It took awhile. The hero counted a full minute before Zelda heaved a heavy sigh and gave him a small nod. "Alright... Three days." She agreed.

They are only giving themselves three days to find a spell to reverse my curse. However, no much how they prey for the Goddess' to help them, there is no way to break my hex.

-s2-

Day One...

The hero was locked up just as he was asked to be. He was locked up underground, much farther below then the regular cells were. The only source of light was the small window that was on the very top of the cell's twenty feet high stone wall. The room was smaller than a cell as well. There was no bedding, only a hole to go to the washroom in that was covered by a flat piece of stone. Only the hero would let himself be tangled up like this if it meant the safety of Hyrule.

I watched through my lord's crystal and smirked. My plan is going just as I thought it would and soon enough the hero of twilight will be put to death. There is no way to remove the cuffs unless he dies so the only way to save Hyrule, as well as himself, is death.

This is almost like playing as a God. Looking down at the people of the land and laying out their path of life. I have your king in check, hero. You and your ancestors have always found your way out of tough spots like these, so keep this interesting and show me how you're going to get yourself out of this one.

The crystal shows me the hero simply sitting on the hard stone flooring. He has nothing better to do anyway since he can't move very far. The only freedom he has is to walk half way across the small room to use the makeshift washroom and eat without having to be fed. The sun was probably getting hot; I can see the sweat on his brow. He looks a little sexy like that. Maybe I should give him a visit, give him some entertainment. I chuckled, more like give myself some entertainment.

Sinking into the shadows I snaked my way passed the guards and through the cracks until I was in the hero's small cell. When I showed myself the hero didn't seem to notice me. His head hung low and his bangs hid his face... pathetic.

"It's quite a nice afternoon, don't you think?" I smirked. The moment he heard my voice he looked up in shock, anger and, what I loved the most, fear. "Not that I would know what a good afternoon really is. I only like the night."

"What are you doing here?" Of course, leave it to the hero of Hyrule to go straight to the point. "You got what you wanted. You took my body, my reputation, gave me humiliation, and now a sentence to take my life. What more can you possibly want from me?" He spoke calmly, something I loathe about him. He will never give me the pleasure of seeing him completely broken. His bright blue eyes, even though he knows he's going to die, still shine with hope and pride.

I kept a smirk on my face. "Well," I started, "I have been watching you and seeing you all chained up like this is quite a turn on." He didn't seem surprised, in fact, his expression never changed. "This may be the last time I see you before you die, so I'm going to take this advantage."

He just released a heavy sigh and leaned back, spreading his legs as well. "Go ahead then." He told me. "I can't stop you, even if I wasn't chained up with these regular chains. You'll get what you want no matter what with these twilight cuffs so I might as well just let you take me. It's not like you haven't already done it before." His voice was still too damn calm. It was starting to piss me off. He knows he can't harm me so of course he was going to use whatever he can and the way he's acting now just makes me want to kill him myself. I can't though it will be more painful for him to die by the princess's hands.

"You are quite an interesting person..." I walked along the walls of the hero's prison. "Yet, you always have been." When I reached the hero I leaned down and grabbed him by his neck. "I won't take you then, but you will pleasure me."

I pulled out my member and forced the hero's mouth open before thrusting inside it right away. He made a choking sound as I reached the back of his throat. As I reaction I could see tears form on the corners of his eyes and I knew I was hurting him. I smirked and chuckled with glee. The back of his head was being forced into the stoned wall behind him and that made this even more enjoyable. I kept his mouth opened with my hands so he wouldn't bite me.

After a while of this he stopped struggling. I came into his mouth which he had no choice but to swallow since most of it was already going down his throat. I pulled away and fixed myself up as he coughed heavily, spitting out what he could of my cum. Once the hero stopped choking and was breathing in deep breaths his body relaxed.

I was about to leave when I heard the hero chuckle. I looked down at him as he laughed lightly, his shoulders shaking a little. "What the hell do you think is so funny...?" I questioned with a sneer.

"You have nothing left." He said as he looked up at me, smiling. "Your threats are boring and weak now. I'm going to die after the next two days and you can't do anything to me other than what you already have done, yet you still try. Get out of here, Dark. Ganondorf can't do anything in his weak state. You guys lost at the very beginning of this. You're wasting your time-"

I slapped the hero across the face. "Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't think you understand the big picture here." I kicked him in the chest and pressed him against the wall. "Think about it. Think about what will happen once you're gone." I haven't really thought about it myself, but I do know one thing. "Hyrule will be defenceless. Even with the Dark King only able to do small spells and curses, I'm still strong." I grabbed his throat and squeezed a bit, not enough for him to lose consciousness because I want him to listen. "I can run this place down to the ground the day after you die."

I heard footsteps and knew my time here was up. I released the hero and glared down at him. "Start thinking about the future of Hyrule, hero. Mourn for it while you still can." I disappeared into the shadows and decided to stay to see who was visiting the hero.

The princess came in with a gasp, as to be expected since I left the hero a mess. She hurried to his side, checking his wounds that were mainly on the back of his head. I watched until she called for a medic and left back to my room at Ganon-sama's castle.

For a moment I sat on my bed to think what I will do after the hero dies. We have his triforce so there shouldn't be any problems with gaining absolute power in the next generation. Ganondorf will be ruler of everything.

I smirked. Nothing can go wrong and nothing will go wrong. After the third day I will go and make sure the hero dies. Once he's dead then the real plans can begin and Ganon-sama will see my true potential!

-s2-

Day Two...

There wasn't much to do today. The hero's wounds were healed last night and now he was just sitting in that jail cell like he was yesterday. However there was something different about him. Once in a while the hero would curse as he tugged against the chains. Ganon-sama's crystal ball showed me closely and I noticed that because he was pulling on his binds the hero's wrists were scratched up and bleeding a bit.

Did I get to him yesterday? Does he finally understand how much danger Hyrule is in now? Maybe he realises that his choice to be put to death was the wrong decision to make. I placed him between a rock and a hard place, destroy Hyrule himself by my orders or be killed and let it be destroyed by me. He picked the right thing to do, being a hero and all, but either way he knows Hyrule is doomed; at least he does now.

I watched as the princess came into the room. This is the second time she has entered the cell today, possibly keeping a close eye out for me after what happened during day one. I should give her a visit while she's there with the hero, not today though, I shouldn't hang around there too much. I'll let her worry about the hero as he punishes himself for failing to protect the land. Tomorrow I will play around with their emotions a little bit. For now, I'll go and find out what Ganon-sama wants to do after the death of the hero.

-s2-

Day three...

Like I said I would, I went down to the hero's cell room while the princess was around. For a few minutes I kept an eye on them, listening into their talk about that they never found a cure for my spell and what will happen tomorrow at sun rise; the hero's execution.

"Such an emotional conversation..." I giggled as I made myself visible to the two. The princess gasped and the hero glared. "I think I'm going to cry."

"What do you want, you monster?" The princess stood up straight and took out her beautiful sword. She stepped forward and swung her weapon and I moved to the side, slightly tripping her as well.

"A monster, am I?" The princess and I had switched places so I was near the hero. I knelt down to caress the hero's face. "I believe that word is a little harsh for the prince of shadows."

The princess watched closely as I leaned over and kissed the hero's lips. "Get away from him!" She did some movement with her hands and a blue spark forced me away from the hero. The blue light then surrounded my whole body and I stood up as I tried to brush it off.

"What is this?" I questioned. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt. I wasn't sure what it was doing. Soon enough it melted to the stone flooring, snaking over to the hero and sinking into his skin. "What did you do...?" I sneered at the princess. I took out my sword and smacked her hand so she would release her weapon before I grabbed her by the collar of her dress and rough pulled her close. "Answer me!"

"Let go of her!" The hero yelled. I can hear him fight against the chains holding him to the wall.

The princess looked up at me with slight fear. "We never found a way to disarm your spell..." She whispered. Her voice then got louder. "I do know of a way to stop you though!"

I backhand her across the face. "What did you do?"

The hero started to call for the guards and I knew my time here was running out. I turned the princess around so her back was against me. I then placed my sword at her throat while I waited for the soldiers to come in. When they did they stopped when they saw that I was holding their princess captive just like I thought they would.

"Take one step closer and you'll need to start searching for a new hire to the thorn." I warned them. I turned my attention to the princess. "Now tell me what your little spell does."

"If you're so smart then figure it out for yourself." I question with slightly anger in my voice. "Or do I need to kill an innocent bystander before you tell me?"

The princess seemed to listen up to that. "N-no... Don't." She hesitated. "I-I thought protect Link..."

I scoffed. "You're lying, Princess." I said. "You better start telling the truth soon." I used my shadows to wrap around the throat of one of the soldier's; choking him. The princess gasped when she saw this.

"Please stop!" She yelled. "I was trying to use your soul to help release Link from the cuffs!" She didn't seem like she was lying.

I released the soldier and looked down at the hero. The cuffs were still on him. I hummed. "It didn't seem to work..." I told her.

"It... was my final try..." She murmured.

"Hmm..." I released her and pushed her into the guards so they were distracted while I made my escape. I sunk into my shadows like I always did and went back to the dark castle. They are getting closer to finding out a cure. That had me worried for a moment.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. At least tomorrow is the big day. Once the hero dies, I will take charge of everything with Ganon-sama as the face of it all, even though he can't do anything with me. I don't mind having Ganon-sama take the credit for all I do. I'll enjoy being feared as his right hand man.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I feel tired for some reason. Maybe since the princess tried using my soul it wore me out. I guess I could sleep, it'll bring tomorrow faster. I smirked. The day is almost here, the day I prove to Ganon-sama and my ancestors that killing the hero can be done!

Tomorrow... Everything will change...

-s2-

Finally... that was harder than I thought it would be. Sometimes the story likes to write itself and then it puts itself in a tight corner... But, I overcame that bump in the road and now there's only one chapter left!

I'll see you all then~


	6. Execution of Souls

Now... for the moment you all have been waiting for... THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS AWESOME STORY! I won't hold you long then. ENOY THIS CHAPTER! I'VE HAD THIS ENDING IN MY MIND EVER SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY *O*

-s2-

Finally, today is the day. I showered and put on my best clothes for the event of my life, my usual black tunic with shined boots. My sword is at my side and my hat was on perfectly. Nothing can go wrong today! I will avenge you my fallen ancestors. Watch me!

I headed out with a hooded black cloak. Matching in with the crowd when the hero takes his final breath is the best place to stand. I can't wait to hear their gasps and weeps of sorrow, their cries for their hero to return to them knowing very well that he can no longer protect them. It'll be sweet music to my ears.

When I walked outside I breathed in the cool air of the early morning; the sun was just coming over the side of Death Mountain. I used my shadow powers to get to town square and stared at all the preparations for midday. For a while I watched people walk by to put flowers under the stage that a single wooden chair sat. They were all wearing black, all ready to mourn the death of the hero.

I wonder how the hero is doing right now. I once again used my shadows to sneak my way in prison and when I got there I found that old man that taught the hero how to swing a sword. He must have heard the news and came right away.

"Don't go through with this!" Rusl exclaimed. "If we have more time I can go out to other countries to find a spell to remove these cuffs."

The hero was being unchained from the wall and handcuffed so he couldn't attack anyone. "Rusl..." The hero stared at the floor. "We can't wait... It's only a matter of time before Dark will break me out of here and use me to kill everyone in town." He looked up and smiled softly. "Tell everyone I'm sorry... and that I love them all." Of course; his final good-bye... How did I see that coming?

Rusl shook his head and bit his lip. "Don't say that!" He took two rough steps towards the hero and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The hero seemed surprised by this reaction. "You have defeated monsters five times your own size. You have traveled back and forth through these lands with only little amounts of food and water. You saved this entire country and you're telling me it's all over because of these cuffs?" When Link didn't say anything Rusl continued. "Give me a week."

"No Rusl..." The hero murmured. "Trust me. This is the only thing I can do."

"Then what will happen to Hyrule when you are gone?" Rusl questioned. I smirked, he had the hero there. "If Dark Link is still around he can take down everything under the orders of Ganondorf. Once you are gone fire will burn down all the towns and monsters will take over our civilization."

I was growing bored with their conversation and decided to make things more interesting. "Attack..." I whispered.

Right away the hero started to struggle and managed to knock out one of the guards. "Damn it...!" I heard him curse. "He's near!" He looked around as his body continued to fight.

Rusl backed up a little and started to search for me. I chuckled and showed myself and brought the hero into my arms. "Settle down, my pet." I smiled and the cuffs stopped taking control. The guards took out their swords.

Rusl glared at me. "Let go of him." He commanded, taking out his own sword and pointing it at me.  
"Is that really necessary?" I questioned. "He's going to die later today so why try to save him?"

The hero pulled away from me, but I held him tightly against my chest. "Rusl... everyone, get out of here." The hero warned them.

"We're not going to leave you with him!" Rusl argued.

"I can handle him myself." The hero said back. "I'm already a dead man; you have a wife and kids to take care of back at home. Go! I don't want you to die because of me!"

I grinned. Rusl seemed to be having a hard time with this. "I'll bring him outside when we had our little talk." I told him. After a moment Rusl put his sword away. "Good."

"You better know what you're doing, Link." He and the other guard picked up the other guard that Link attacked and they all left.

Finally we are alone. I released the hero and he stumbled down to the floor. His feet were chained so he couldn't walk properly. "What are you doing in here?" He questioned. "Isn't it enough already?"

I knelt down and forced him to lie down on the cold ground. "I thought it would be fitting to have one more time together before you are put to death." I told him. "Let's removes those clothes, shall we?" I chuckled as I started to pull off the hero's clothes. He didn't struggle as I ripped the fabric to get it off around the chains that the hero had placed on him.

"It's never enough for you, is it?" The hero spoke. He gasped when I stroked his member, but other than that remained calm.

"You should know that by now." I said while playing with the ring pierced through the tip of the hero's member. I pushed down my pants to reveal my own member to him. "Suck it, hero." I ordered as I pressed his head down, forcing him to his knees. He looked adorable like that, his hands chained behind his back and his pretty mouth around my manhood.

I held his head still as I did most of the work, thrusting in and down of his mouth. He grunted, I think he's choking, not that I cared; I love hearing him choke. I soon kicked him away on his back, crushing his arms behind him as I lay on top of him. "Ready?" I questioned with a smirk, thrusting inside his tight hole fast and hard.

The hero gasped in slight pain. I would have expected him to fight against me, but since his friends were just outside he probably thinks I will kill them if he doesn't co-operate. No matter, I'll take him with or without a fight.

"Look at me, hero." I ordered. He kept his eyes shut though. With a harsh slap across the face and a repeat of my command he opened his bright blue eyes and glared at me. "Who do you belong to?"

"You..." He murmured, the word coming out of his mouth as if it was poison.

I slapped him again; his right cheek was turning red from my beating. "Louder, and moan for more. Beg for it!"

It took him a moment, but the hero did as I pleased. "You are, Goshujin-sama. Please... F-faster...!" He was saying the words, but it was easy to tell he wasn't meaning them.

However, I went faster and harder, his member was growing hard against his will. I chuckled and stroked it, earning a groan from the hero. A part of me might miss this, but oh well... It was good while it lasted.

After a few more thrusts I came inside him. He hissed at the hot liquid flowing into him before I allowed him to rest; not bothering to give him a release. He panted, gaining his breath quickly. I smirked.

"It's been fun, hero." I fixed my clothes and walked out of the cell where I found Rusl talking with the princess. I slammed the hero's cell door loudly to make myself noticed. "He's all yours." I said before vanishing from their sight.

I watched as they rushed towards the cell and opened it to find their hero worn out and naked in the middle of the room. The expressions on their faces were priceless, but the hero wins the competition. His eyes widened almost double the normal size and he got up as quickly as he could, covered himself up and blushing like mad. He's ashamed, he has always been ashamed. Before when I used his mouth he was able to hide what had happened before the princess could notice, but this time he was in full view.

For a while nobody moved, too shocked to do so. The princess was the first to step forward. "Why didn't you tell us...?" She questioned. The hero didn't answer her; his bangs were hiding his eyes now. "Link..." Slowly she knelt down and touched his red cheek.

"Always carrying everything on your shoulders..." Rusl took off his jacket and placed it over the hero's body.

The princess hugged the hero gently. "I'm sorry... when he kissed you that other time I never thought that..." Her voice trailed off.

The hero pulled Rusl's jacket closer to his body. "I'm alright. There's no point talking about it now." He looked up at the two. "Just give me some clothes and let's get on with this."

The princess and Rusl looked at each other. "There's no need to go through with this." Rusl murmured.

"Rusl, I have two choices." The hero's voice seemed on the edge. "I can die and let Dark do what he wants to Hyrule, or I can let Dark take control of my body and use me to do what he wants to Hyrule. What do you think is the better choice?"  
"There has to be another way!" Rusl yelled. "Like I said; if you give me more-"

"There isn't any more time to waste!" He finally raised his voice. "I rather die than let him force me to destroy everything!" I can see the fire in the hero's eyes. He was serious about this. He's accepting death, in a way asking for it. The princess looked up at Rusl who was silenced by the hero's outburst. The hero continued. "I can't be the one to kill a bunch of people that I once saved. Please... kill me before he makes his move." There was an odd look that the hero gave to the princess. I don't understand it, but I guess it doesn't matter.

There was a long silence with a lot of tension. I was beginning to wonder if they were going to stick with the plans I had for them, but then the princess spoke. "Okay..." She said quietly. "Let's get this over with." I saw tears in her eyes.

Say your final prayers to the goddesses, people of Hyrule. By tomorrow morning this land will be in ruins.

-s2-

I can't express how excited I am for this. People were gathered around, mostly men; a lot of women were inside their homes with their children. Of course the death of the Hero of Twilight shouldn't be seen by young eyes. If you looked closely enough though the small ones were in hiding; watching from rooftops and from inside of barrels sitting on the side of the road. Guards were out on the lookout for them but of course the guards aren't ones to search very hard for things.

It won't be long now. Soon the hero will sit down on that chair, be injected with deadly poison, then our biggest threat will be out of the way. None of my ancestors have came this far! I'm this close to succeeding, this close to becoming Ganon-sama's best creation! The only way to beat someone is to have someone as strong and intelligent as the one you're trying to defeat. Eventually only one will come out on top, and in this time period it will be me.

I bet that Ganon-sama won't be pleased with the humane way of killing the hero, but I don't want to destroy him physically. I want to destroy him mentally. I want him to see the tears in the eyes of the town's people. To hear them sob and weep. To top it off their screams of pure terror when I reveal myself to them right before he dies will make him feel absolutely useless. I can't wait to see his expression as his bright blue eyes dull and close.

After waiting for what seemed like forever the Hero was brought out, now dressed in his green hero clothing. He held his head high, like I thought he would, and looked out to the people. Once he stood in front of the wooden chair, Zelda stepped forward.

"My good people," She began, sorrow filling in her voice, "it is a sad day for all of us." Not for me, but do carry on princess. "There have been rumors going around about our hero and if he has betrayed us or not. He has never betrayed us, but he has been cursed." Murmurs were coming from every direction within the crowd. "Ganondorf had one last trick up his sleeve, and with that trick he has caused Link, the hero of twilight, to become a lethal weapon against his will. We have tried many spells and charms to break this curse, but none of them were enough. This execution..." She paused, having some trouble getting the words out. "This execution was his noble decision to protect us. And once again," She turned to face the hero a little. "I thank you for everything you have done for this country." The hero simply smiled at her, as if to say that a 'thank you' was not necessary.

As a man dressed in all black and a bag like mask took a step forward, the hero sat down and scanned his bright eyes along the crowd. He was searching for me and when he found me he smirked. I'm assuming it is his final attempt to piss me off, but that's not going to work. I smirked back at him, we both know that I am the winner of this time period and there's nothing he can do about it.

I watched as the executioner pulled out the lethal injection and gently poked the hero's arm. His smirk never wavered. My smirk only widened to a grin. I could almost feel how that drug was entering him, but instead of a deadly poison, this feeling was filled with excitement and pride. It was flowing through my veins and taking over my entire being. Now is the time to show myself to the people.

I tossed away the black cloak and with my magic, I lifted myself into the air. "People of Hyrule," I shouted. Many gasps and screams from women were heard. "Send your last fruitless prayer to the Goddess' above, for today is your last day living as free people! Ganondorf's time as ruler has finally arrived!"

I turned my crimson gaze over at the hero. But... why is he still smiling? I chuckled and floated over to him, knocking the princess away as I did so. "Look at your hero!" I told the people. "He knows that his country is about to be put into ruins and be rebuild as a new empire and yet he smiles. He's-"

"It's over, Dark." He said. Does this guy ever know when to give up? His eye lids were growing heavy already, the drug was on taking its first stage and putting him to sleep. "You lost..."

What is he talking about? How did I lose? "I'm about to take over Hyrule by Ganon-sama's command and you're about to die. You're the one that has lost, Link, hero of twilight."

Before the hero could say anything else, his eyes closed and his head hung low, he's asleep. Soon his breathing and heart will be stopped and he will be dead. Nothing can save him or the people.

Suddenly a pinch of pain came from my chest. I turned around thinking someone had tried to hit me, but no one was close enough to do so. It came again, this time more painful. "What's going on...?" I looked down and a shining spark of twilight was coming out of my chest. Every few seconds it grew bigger! "What is this?"

The princess stepped up with a serious expression. "My magic from that day you came to 'visit' Link." Wait... that spell wasn't a dud? "I combined your soul with his and as he dies... so do you."

I took a second of shock, before reaching out to her and grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. "You bitch!" I was about to kill her with my magic, but that hole in my chest grew wider. I dropped her and turned to look at the hero. He stopped breathing.

When the agony became too much and I fell to my knees. Twilight poured out of me, making the hole in my chest bigger until it took over my entire midsection. "Damn it!"

The hero died and the twilight took over my body, tearing me apart. I screamed out in frustration, anger and pain before everything vanished. It was all over...

-s2-

They knew this would work this whole time... However they must have known I was spying on them or they would have told Rusl about their plans. I managed to kill the hero... but ended up getting myself killed in the process. Without me Ganondorf can't make his move... Even with two triforce pieces.

Now I'm floating around in a white abyss. With a blink of my eyes I saw the Goddess's appear with dark expressions. Of course they hate me. Why wouldn't they. The hero stood in front of them with that damn smile of his. He held out his hand and the full triforce appeared in it. I was confused by how he had it, especially in this realm, until it scattered in three pieces and downwards; down to the people next to hold their power. Now Ganondorf don't have any of the pieces. Damn the Goddess's... Damn the hero! Even though I damn them, I'm the one that's damn to be forever lost in this abyss. I hold no power in this world.

The Goddess's turned and walked away, and the hero was about to turn as well. However, before he did he couldn't help but wave to me. That angered me, but I believe that was the point. I tried to run after them, but no matter how fast I tried to move they were able to walk away and get further than I can ever go. I cursed under my breath.

"One day hero..." I murmured, mostly to myself since he was out of hearing range now. "One day you will fall and Ganondorf will rule Hyrule! You can't win all the wars! Our time will come and when it does Hyrule will be Ganondorf's to control!"

I looked around in the white realm, my new prison for eternity. I might as well get comfortable...

Forgive me, my Lord... I have failed you.

-s2-

Happy ending...? Sad ending...? All depends on how you look at it I guess. Please review~ I will love to hear your thoughts on the ending. (No flaming!) I do hope you all enjoyed this story~ Love ya all for reading! Bye byes~


End file.
